<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【忍迹知乎体】如果身边有alpha老是骚扰你怎么办？ by AtobeKeino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544740">【忍迹知乎体】如果身边有alpha老是骚扰你怎么办？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeKeino/pseuds/AtobeKeino'>AtobeKeino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:53:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeKeino/pseuds/AtobeKeino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【忍迹知乎体】如果身边有alpha老是骚扰你怎么办？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【关注问题】 【写回答】 【邀请回答】  xx评论  分享<br/>忍足侑士v<br/>304823人赞同了该回答<br/>粗略的翻了下回复，其他答主似乎都是另一个方面的回答，不知道题主是不是我这个意思，讲故事这事我不是很擅长。我也还是说一下吧。<br/>我是一个Beta，家境一般，之前就读于某名校，具体校名就不说了。<br/>我认识他的时候已经是大二了，那家伙是隔壁经管的系草，据说是一挺强势的A，也不算直A癌吧，就是天生的性格强势<br/>A家里是那种有钱又有权的，而我只是一个家境中等偏上的Beta，照理来说A那种大少爷应该是看不上我这种人的，据学院著名的八卦部报道说A最喜欢的人是那种有冲劲的，注定和我无关了，我教授都说我整个人看着都懒懒散散的。<br/>但自那天我作为海外交流委员参与了学生会会议后，A似乎总是有意无意的在我身边晃悠<br/>顺带一提，他是学生会主席，可以随意出入各院的。<br/>刚开始他只是偶尔杵在那看我被高数折磨，我算的头都快秃了（我有点数弱）他也只是在那看，偶尔还嘲讽我几句。后来我们熟了些了他也给我讲两道题，果然学霸就是学霸。但更多的是讲着讲着就在我身上捏，老实说我不知道一个A骚扰一个B算不算x骚扰，但一直让他这样下去终究有点不妥。<br/>一开始我选择的是尽量让课表和他的完完全全错开，不让两个人有着相似的作息。<br/>这让我多选了好几门选修课，那段时间现在想想都觉得不可思议，尤其是最后我高数竟然还考了高分，不过也得感谢A对自己挺狠的，不然我估计会更忙，他这人的课表其实排的满满当当的，空余时间也大部分拿来管理学生会处理公务了，我不止一次看见他在学生会睡着……咳，扯远了。<br/>不得不说这个办法还是颇有成效的，在那之后我基本上没怎么和A有说话的时间，除了吃饭的时候他偶尔端着餐盘凑到我跟前坐在对面外，我俩几乎没有碰面机会了。<br/>只是我低估了A这个生物，他直接动用权利将我分进了他宿舍。<br/>我也好奇为什么我没有拒绝他。<br/>A睡的是学校的双人宿舍，由于他本人的问题，他是一个人住的，我原本睡在一个八人间，一时间和我那处了两年的七个哥们分房睡我还挺不习惯的。<br/>说到这你们可能已经发现了，我和A都是男的。虽然现在已经有了第二性别，但其实男生和男生在一起的还是不多，老实说我也以为A这种人肯定会喜欢那种金发碧眼大波浪的欧美女人，他本人也有着一半的西方人的血液，但又不得不提一下英国男人的神奇之处了。我严重怀疑是A小时候受到的教育影响了他的性取向。第二性别也拯救不了他想让自己家断子绝孙的念头。<br/>啊，其实我一开始以为他只是和其他的一些Alpha一样，只是单纯的骚扰我而已<br/>但从他的种种行迹来看，我觉得他更多的应该是不怎么善于表达自己的情感，只能像小学揪前桌女孩辫子的小男生一样，靠这种方式引起人的注意吧。<br/>他偶尔也真的揪我辫子，我也不知道是不是我发质比较好，他特别喜欢将手放我头上从额头一直撸到发尾。<br/>所以在第一方案失效后，我选择了听天由命了。<br/>A这人不能用常理来看，这是我和他认识一年总结的经验。<br/>最初那段时间我想尽一切办法无视他，但不见效，A本身就是个发光体，没人能无视这种光芒万丈的人，我也不例外。<br/>所以最终我选择的是见招拆招。<br/>衷心提示：如果对方是一个Alpha的话，偶尔顺着他一些比较好，满足他的小小的征服感。<br/>我和A的相处模式大概也是这种，顺着他的一些小脾气，不知道是不是缘分，看他开心的时候自己也会很开心，看他生气了也会顺顺毛。不过大多是被我气到了就对了。<br/>对于A做这些事的原因，他自己也说不清缘由，是我先摸清的，就是出于喜欢，很单纯的感情支使的行为。A自己并没有发现这些，他一向属于对情感这方面比较迟钝的人，之前学校里有女孩子给他表白时他拒绝的也是毫不留情。<br/>能发现他喜欢我这事，我要感谢一下我曾经看过的那些纯爱小说了。<br/>但A其实是一个很可爱的人，嗯，例如他真的很容易害羞，不知道别人又没有看见过，但我是经常看见他脸红，也不知道是热的还是怎么了<br/>哎，算了，A的可爱也没几个人能看见，我还是自己看吧。<br/>话又说回来，我们两个住在一起的那两年真的挺相敬如宾的，真住一起了他反而不常来烦我了，搞得我一堆措施没地儿用，那会我还觉得挺纳闷的，但一两个月后就想通了。<br/>可能是他放弃了吧，我当初想到。<br/>放弃个P。<br/>等到快毕业时，我才发现，A不是放弃了，他tm的明明就是一个大招读了两年的条。<br/>A是毕业典礼的学生代表。<br/>嗯，你们能想到那种，嗯…在毕业典礼上，嗯……当着，全校师生的面，向你求婚的那种……<br/>你们可以想象到我当时的表情。<br/>我当时就愣在那了，脑袋里的神经就跟被猫玩过的毛线团一样，一团浆糊。<br/>最后还是A帮我解围了，他给我的回应时间几乎是没有，紧接着他就切入了下一个话题，他发完言后第一件事就是走到我跟前，伸出一只手，表情挺冷酷的，什么都没说只是抿着嘴。<br/>我想我刚才不吭声让他有点点生气。<br/>我还是乖乖的把手给搭上去了，他拉着我就走。我也没问要去哪，他也没说。<br/>说实话吧，我觉得自个儿是没答应的，但他手一伸过来我还是跟着走了，现在想想可能这就是大哥的气场吧。<br/>当时他拉我出去说了些什么我记不太清了，我只记得他那个表情跟女儿要和人私奔的父亲看准女婿的眼神差不多，说的话大意就是什么他大爷是不会放弃的。<br/>之后我不知道说了些什么打断了他的话，见他在炸毛边缘徘徊的时候用吃的给他顺平了。<br/>哎，说句实在话，A这人其实挺好的，如果不是我自己没有体验够单身生活的话我可能就答应了，咳。<br/>话又扯远了。<br/>毕业后他还是去了自家公司，不过出乎我意料的是他这人选择的是从基层做起的，原本按照他的能力和对公司的贡献完全是可以做个部门经理啥的。<br/>但后来我发现这是个彻彻底底的阴谋。<br/>他用工资较低一个人租房住困难为理由霸占了我的小公寓。<br/>我还能怎么办？喊人吗？起码我也是个成年人了，喊人未免也太丢脸了点。<br/>他就这样在我家睡下了，每个月我象征性的收点房租，钱很少，连饮料都买不了几瓶，但他还是每个月照样给，我也照收，那时候总感觉如果少了这点房租的话我们两人的关系就会变化，现在想想可能是我那时候也有点喜欢他，收房租除了提醒他外也是提醒自己，A只是我的租客。<br/>我从来没给A说过我对他是什么感情，我们两人私下相处的时候他也没再提过要追我这件事。<br/>事情真正的转机还是我堂弟的功劳。<br/>我堂弟这个人吧，我们所有人都认为这家伙是个恋爱白痴，真正意义上的白痴。我堂弟是个Omega，长的用我的眼光来看应该还是挺好看的，很清秀的那种男孩子。照理来说这种单纯的不行的白菜应该早就被拱了，但偏偏他两个有关系好的Alpha却一个都没发展起来，托那两位的福，这家伙现在还是清白的。<br/>堂弟我暂且称他为K，K是第一个当着我的面提出我和A的关系有点说不清道不明的。<br/>“总感觉你俩哪怪怪的，你是不是喜欢他？”这个还真没想过。<br/>我一直以为A和我之间应该是他对我的单箭头。<br/>可能这就是旁观者清吧。<br/>那之后我琢磨了很久，我可能真的就像他说的那样喜欢A。A可能也有感应到我喜欢他这件事，他有时候看我的眼神更多的是一种询问的态度。<br/>那之后我确定了，我喜欢他。<br/>再后来当A站在下玫瑰花瓣的教堂里再次求婚的时候我也就答应了。<br/>前两天我们已经结婚了。<br/>如果题主也是因为喜欢而感到有些苦恼的话，两个人坦白来说可能会很轻松哦。<br/>————<br/>啊，看见评论有人问我当初上学那会对A是个什么态度，我又翻看了一遍之前的回答，的确我说的不是很清晰。<br/>那会吧，除了他来找我外，我其实也经常去找他的，如果午餐时间在学校的西餐厅没看见A的话，去学生会是肯定能找到他的，运气好可以蹭上一顿豪华午餐，他家厨师真的一流水准。<br/>如果晚上七点以后没有在图书馆看见A，那他肯定也是在学生会，而且他没有按时吃晚饭的习惯，这时候去办公室找他的话他肯定是在睡觉的。<br/>我那时候应该对他是有好感的，但上没上升到喜欢的地步我不是很清楚。<br/>但我喜欢就坐在学生会的沙发上，将趴在桌面睡着的A挪到旁边枕在我腿上就看着他睡觉。<br/>虽然这样做现在想想有些冒犯了，但A从来没生过气。<br/>————<br/>我又来了，最近我又有了个新发现。<br/>其实结婚快两个月了，我们当初的婚礼只是走了一个形式，正式的发展并没有开始。<br/>婚后第二天我们还是在工作，照A的话说他还没想好该不该发展到那个地步，所以蜜月期延后。<br/>说实在话，已经这么几年下来了，就算我曾经再不喜欢他，这会结婚了也该喜欢了，所以我看见他和他上学期间的一个绯闻对象混在一起的时候我内心是斯巴达的。<br/>所以我们办事了。<br/>我好像知道为什么他当初找的是我而不是Omega了。<br/>因为他自己就是个Omega。<br/>编辑于2019-6-11<br/>赞同304.8k       收起评论  分享  收藏  感谢<br/>6841条评论<br/>精选评论（10）<br/>迹部景吾v：有种给本大爷把匿名撤了。【照片.jpg】<br/>15067赞      查看回复<br/>     知乎用户：艹（中日双语）是本尊<br/>     看见我请叫我去学习：懂了，你们这群大佬就是拿这种方式调情的<br/>     物理使我头秃：我该说一句妻管严吗哈哈哈哈哈哈（总裁我对不起你）<br/>     柠檬：结婚照！！！！！看我发现了什么！！！<br/>     6871369：！！！我可以！<br/>     【点击展开其余1056条回复】<br/>知乎用户：知乎，分享你刚编的故事<br/>5492赞      查看回复<br/>     知乎用户：那啥我想问问脸疼吗<br/>     知乎用户：我只想哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈<br/>     【点击展开其余491条回复】<br/>Ray：看了一圈其他答主全是一堆怼直A癌的，但你们没想到的是题主只是想给你们秀一把哈哈哈哈<br/>4681赞      查看回复<br/>1681397：O装A难度不要太高，你这故事编的有点骚啊<br/>3784赞      查看回复<br/>暮色：我仿佛看见了现实版的汤姆苏，洒玫瑰花瓣未免也太那啥了<br/>2874赞      查看回复<br/>知乎用户：没道理啊这么好的回复我竟然才看见！！！果然是题主的问题问的方式有问题吧哈哈哈哈哈哈<br/>2384赞      查看回复<br/>物理使我头秃：看了眼两个月前的各种评论简直笑的脑阔疼，答主的操作太骚了导致一堆人层次不够理解不了吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，为啥你俩一个A装B一个O装A啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈<br/>1698赞      查看回复</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>